


Monochrome

by MiraCreme



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gaster & Sans are brothers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Medical Jargon, Medical Professionals, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff, Sugar Daddy, out of order story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraCreme/pseuds/MiraCreme
Summary: Just a number of snip-its, of daily life of dating a prestigious doctor from the underground.  With a legendary name behind him.Post pacifist, years later monsters have integrated into society on the surface.  Many of them making great names for themselves.  After countless hours of research and development Sans was able to recover the elder brother that raised him.  Together they reclaimed their medical and science careers.  While maintaining the integrity of the better parts of their past.Toriel's relationship with Sans only improved as time went by.  Gaster, on the other hand, remained alone for a decent while, still adjusting to his former self.  Until he met someone that stuck out to him.





	1. Wingback

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as, small writing exercises. I can't promise perfection, but looking in their windows has been fun.  
> These clips are not in order and will reference each other over time. Most of them are taken from her memories, now and then an over arching storyline will pop up and be marked. New details of their situation will come forward, with each new section - most parts will be short.  
>   
> As a heads up, most chapters are very short and are simply quick thoughts. There is a story brewing here.

I looked up at him with a huffy expression. He wanted his chair, and so did I, neither of us letting up.  
He folded his arms, "You can sit next to me, or on my lap, or on the ottoman but you can't have it to yourself."  
I put my nose up, and he raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" He spoke softly but firm. I just huffed.  
Standing still, in front of me with his arms folded he looked at me over his glasses, "You have to share."  
I just shook my head as he put a hand to his jaw, looking me over, "Share and I'll scratch your back."  
Being in his lap can be so comforting.


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questioning good things is easy to do.

I looked up at him as he gently wrapped the soft infinity scarf around me. He always dressed me in pale monochromes, blacks, and whites.  
It didn't bother me, style was never a forte of mine so having someone dress me - and well, was refreshing.  
Though still certain lines would come out of my mouth that were probably uncalled for. "Why should I stay?"  
He stopped about to put cute cat shaped sunglasses on me, we were going somewhere in a convertible car; I've already heard the lecture about humans and the dangers and effects of UV rays.  
"Well... for one." He spoke cautiously almost as though he didn't want to sound hurt. "I've paid off your college expenses, you now live in a beautiful mansion, and have a famous doctor and alchemist for a significant other. Seeing as your family showed you nothing but indifference..."  
Gently he put the sunglasses in place on me and preened my hair. "You'd be alone, otherwise without me. But then so would I."  
I just sighed, touché.  
He was always right, to the point where he'd out call me every time, it didn't matter what it was. He knew how I ticked, and more over why I was choosing to stay. Why be alone and unloved when you could be otherwise tenfold.


	3. Tux cat

Normally he was gone before I woke up, leaving me to wander the mansion on my own.  
"You can use, take, or eat anything you want here. If anything gets damaged just tell me, you can go anywhere aside from two locked rooms - of which are locked for your safety and general security. It mostly contains sensitive documents."  
Those were the last words I heard the night before prior to drifting off. Eventually I found one of the locked rooms, peering in through the keyhole sure enough it was mostly wooden filing cabinets. With that out of my system I continued to just wander, the place always spotless - kept tidy by unseen hands and help. More than likely more magic, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire place was made of magic in some way.  
I found myself watching the clock once I figured out the general time he'd be home. My heart would flutter, knowing he'd normally be on time. On rare occasions I'd get a text from him on the smart phone I had been given, stating he'd be late or even more rare, photographs of what he was working on. He never left me second guessing, and shared what was keeping him openly.  
When the door unlocked I perked up, having found comfort in his over sized wing back chair. He walked in with a slight smile, holding a good sized black and white cat plush for me.


	4. Feisty

On a given afternoon, I received a text that he'd be home early and with a lab tech that worked under him. Explaining that they were coming to pick up some of the aforementioned classified documents.  
The lab tech followed him inside closely but then did a double take at me, sitting in the large chair holding my cat plush. He smiled at me slightly then looked up at him. "Does your cat bite?"  
After a bit of silence he looked down at him with a coy yet sinister smile. "When she feels like it, I'd advise you to leave her be, she's a feisty one."  
He's more than a little proud of me. Apparently my smile stated the same.


	5. Bubble

It was rather boring but I attended a small soirée at his lab. Everyone mingling in one of the elaborate meeting rooms. I had taken to speaking with one of the lesser techs while he had to discuss some business.  
Meaning only a friendly gesture the tech reached out and touched my hand; that was holding a wine glass, but I felt my entire body go stiff. I don't mind being touched, but I don't like sudden movements like that.  
In a blur he was suddenly standing behind the tech, demurely removing his hand from mine. He whispered in such a way that only the tech and I could hear.  
"Touch her again without her expressed permission and you're fired. Never touch her again and you will get a raise." He then gave me a handsome smile as he walked back over to where he, was to continue his talk.  
I gave the tech an apologetic smile, who looked more than a bit horrified.


	6. Sleepy

Every other day he bathes me and washes my hair. It was weird at first but, soon turned into a relaxing experience that I looked forward to. Though something a bit interesting, he'd take my pulse beforehand. If it was too high I was left to soak in salts for a while to relax, if it was normal he remained with me occasionally using the shower, more so he could watch the water run over my body. Or so that's how I've always assumed.  
He was always gentle, washing me in places I even hesitated myself but he did this with a soft smile and an expression of admiration.  
During times of heat for one of us, this scene would change dramatically, but most of the time I was just sleepy afterwards. Feeling him wrap a thick towel around me was the last thing I'd feel.


	7. Ruler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://douglasbrookes.tumblr.com/image/110980997506

Walking back from a nearby restaurant, carrying home a fancy dinner to his lady, he stopped, taking a few steps back.  
Pushing up his glasses he looked over a small sign stapled to a light post. "..reign of terror? ... She already strikes fear into my entire company.. hmm certainly there is something I can do with that." With an approving smile he continued walking.


	8. Valentine

He stayed home from work to spend Valentine's day with me. By the standards of others we didn’t do anything special. Just spending quiet time with each other, the little things that are often taken for granted. Cooking together, cuddling, by the end of the day we were in his chair with a fire lit. In a low voice he read to me, just something he had been reading lately. Simply wanting to share.


	9. Waiting

I sat down on the fuzzy rug near the door, holding my cat plush tightly. I had taken to wearing one of his button front shirts today, the soft cool fabric was nice and easy to wear. He was so much taller than me, that it fit nearly like a dress. With the sleeves rolled up it didn't get in the way at all as I did my usual wandering. He should be home any second now.  
The door slowly opened and he stopped just looking at me. "So that's how it is tonight?"  
I just smiled, making my plush paw in the air at him.


	10. Misery

Sitting at the tea table i watched him walk around me to take a seat across from me. He took out from his jacket pocket a small container and set it in front of me. "Drink that."  
He said it like a gentle order. The same way a person would say 'look both ways'. I just stared at him for a second, but that usual tugging force made me open the container and drink it down, though halfway through his words ebbed and flowed again.  
"Your previous menstruation was hell on earth for you, I'll fix the cause eventually but this will operate for you in the meantime."  
I raised an eyebrow half way through the drink.  
"For now this will replace it with a time like what I experience."  
I spat out a bit, in total shock.  
"Drink it."  
Sputtering I swallow the last of it, my mind going a bit blank. Like a card suspected to be the joker, had no image.  
"What would you prefer? A week of misery or days of bliss?"


	11. Thoughts

We don't drink often, but the dining room in his mansion contained a huge and lovely bar. I just sit on the stool watching him, whiskey for him homemade sangria for me. How he found out I even liked the strong wine was beyond me. I had resolved to the idea that he just knew everything there was to know about me. Did he read minds? Or was he just that observant and empathetic? I don't think he did research on me, I didn't maintain any kind of social net work at all.  
"You're thinking too hard, just enjoy your drink."  
I just sigh, as I start to drink down my sangria a bit faster.


	12. Train

Sitting on our four poster bed, I gave him scathing looks as I gripped onto the dark red velvet curtains, "Why do I have to come too?"  
He was packing us a suitcase for a business meeting, I'd have to go on a plane and everything. I didn't want to be away from him; I also didn't want to leave my home, even if it was only for a few days.  
"Because you don't want to be here by yourself, further more I want you with me." He stood upright to stretch, "I'll make sure you're kept entertained while I'm working." With his hands on his hips he just watched me. "I have to do this and knowing you're there will make my work much easier."  
I just stared back.  
"You will only be alone at the hotel for a few hours a day, and I believe you'll be sleeping most of that time anyways. I have booked a beautiful room for us, and the hotel has a pool and so on. Anything you want while I'm out."  
I still stared, there was nothing he could do to fix this.  
"Would you rather if we went by train? It'll take longer."  
I had always heard little stories about falling asleep on a quick train in the rain, it's pretty relaxing and his hand always feels so nice laced with mine.


	13. Zero

I am only ever alone for 8 hours a day, at the very maximum. But on some days those 8 hours   
went by all too slowly. It wasn't that I was lonely, I just wanted him around. Curled up in his chair I thought it over, how did I even get to point? How did I end up on the arm of someone so prestigious?  
I knew, I just hated to think about it, but yet my mind drifted there often. More often if I felt guilty or selfish.  
Close to twilight my mother had thrown a backpack at me and pointed at the door, I don't even remember why I was kicked out. I didn't do anything wrong, it was likely about the rumor that I wasn't straight.. well showed them, I ended up with an upper crust person anyways. I only wandered the street for a few days, hiding and ducking around to find places to sleep, I was lucky enough to have fifty dollars in my pocket, so food wasn't going to be an issue until I found a job or something. But as I passed the beautiful grand mansion, bathed in soft light from the outside, my mouth went agape. I stood there admiring it, my hands on the bars of the gate.   
If only...  
I knew the mansion sprang up recently. A very famous doctor and scientist had moved into this swanky neighborhood and had an old mansion refurbished. I had passed it many times as a child, a run down and desolate place - that now was gleaming white and beautifully kept.  
A soft cough came from behind me and I spun around. A tall man with a handsome face and an angular jaw stood before me, thin rimmed glasses framed him.  
He looked me over and gently brought a hand to my chin, softly turning my face one way then the other. I couldn't move, purely petrified.  
Though now with his other hand he reached up to remove the pen I used to keep my hair up, letting it tumble down in dirty locks.  
He smiled. Tiny intimate gestures.


	14. Call

I hit to silence my phone again, ever since I was mentioned by one of his LinkedIn group members I've been getting calls all day. Mostly obnoxious fans of his, a few threats and garden variety paparazzi. Nothing overtly bad, but still it rattled my nerves. He told me that my number would be changed the following morning, but this was a nightmare. Thankfully due to some kind of... well honestly I'm not sure how the phone works, it's not one from the market, but rather one he had made for me. I do know it has tracking on it, most likely for him to know my location if we get separated while out, as well for general security. In this case it did exactly what it was programmed to do. When I received a call that is not in my address book, it shows up with their name and location. In the case of a disposable phone it, not only shows their location but, shows the maker and type.

But then came a name I hoped I would never see, my older brother. I hit silent again and went back to looking through a new book. The call came again, and silenced. Again, silenced.  
Then I received a text. "Mom really wants to talk to you."  
I roll my eyes and lay it down again, "she said they're behind on the rent."  
One more, I dare you. "She found out you're super rich now, and thought you might help."

With a heavy heart I block the number. They can learn to 'figure out life' on their own too, just as I was told to do.


	15. Work

When you think about a prestigious person's everyday life, the first thing that comes to mind is not them having breakfast at their desk on a Sunday. With their significant other half asleep in a nearby chair. Bored out of their mind.  
"Go do something," He spoke softly but there was a smile in his voice.  
"No I'm napping." I curled up tighter in the cashmere blanket I had dragged in from the living room.  
"You must have something better to do? I'm sorry but I have work I had to bring home."  
"Your job makes my nose itch."  
"Mine too."


	16. Pool

I stood on the back patio in my black and white polka dotted bathing suit, holding an inflated black cat pool toy.  
"It isn't ready yet I'm sorry." I pouted as he put his hand on my head.  
The large circular pool in the back garden was finally getting its refurbishment. It was the last bit of the house that needed redone. But I wasn't going to get to play with it for a few more days.  
For a bit longer I watched the crew work on it before walking back inside with disappointment tattooed on my forehead.  
With a chuckle he turned to follow me, "So fickle." He gently petted in my hair, "You do know the bathtub in our room has a bubble feature. Mess with that for now, they'll be done this week." I looked up at him, with a certain expression and, with a delicate laugh he touched my face, "Alright."  
Baths are better when they're with someone you care about, and after a long day of pouting.


	17. Games

He's at the top of his field and has no idea how to play monopoly.  
"So I go to jail?"  
"Yes! Do not pass go and do not collect $200!"  
"Why? I didn't do anything?"  
"You're a business man right?"  
"I am, it's why we have such nice things. But what does that have to do with anything?.."  
"Because your character did some dirty business."  
"I'd never do that."  
"You also would never own the entire NYC shopping district in real life."  
His brows scrunched up a bit, "Do you want it?"


	18. Check

I dislike that pool, I stared out the window at the people trying to fix it up, they found a bunch of mold so now I'm not even allowed outside in the back yard. I looked back at him sitting on the bed as he was removing his sweater and tie.  
"Please, I just want to look?"  
"No, they found black mold that's why they're in those suits. It's dangerous."  
I gave him a pout.  
"That won't work today." He crossed his legs and folded his arms, looking at me, "normally yes it will work at all times - it's adorable. But never when your health is involved... speaking of which.."  
I groaned, every so often I have to get a physical and my diet managed for health reasons. It's not fun, not fun at all.


	19. Rude

On the occasion we go to a nearby cafe, that's attached to a high class restaurant. I can tell by the way they look at me and the fact that I don't say much to others, that they think something is wrong with me. I know they feel that he doesn't allow me to speak, which is farthest from the truth, I just don't want to speak to them. Only because of their judgmental stares and tones. If they were friendlier and less stare happy, I'd speak to them. He knew this and would now and then make snide little comments, such as talking about taking me out in the Mercedes later, or the like. That typically shuts them down for a little while at least.

It finally came to a head one day when I heard a phrase. 'Does the cat girl talk?'  
Cat girl? Right. I wore a cat ear headband when I felt like it, it had become such a motif between he and I that it stuck. Hearing the quiet phrase from the next table, I reached up to touch the tip of an ear, proper diamonds were at the tip of both of them. Slowly I looked over my shoulder at the next table.  
"Eat your cake." He didn't look up from the newspaper he was looking through, he was smart, he ignored that sort of thing. I gave him a dirty look.  
"Stop that." He still didn't even bother to look up.  
I huffed.  
"What do they say about feeding trolls?" A small grin formed on his face.  
I wrinkled my nose.  
"You'll make me do or say something we may both regret if you - say or do anything. I'll take care of it later."  
I looked over my shoulder again, at the two whispering about me. Noticing it's two employees on break. Oh. Never mind then, hope they have plenty saved back.


	20. Text

"Give it here." He had his hand out gently, but a firm look on his face. It was Saturday afternoon and he had been receiving calls and text from some of the techs. I didn't like it, so I took the entire phone. Standing up on his chair, I held the phone to my chest.  
"I promise I won't leave and it won't have all of my attention."  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Is that all you have?" He took a step closer, so I sat on the back of the tall chair making it teeter a little. He put up both hands ready to run forward.  
"Oh no no no... Give it to me, and we'll do something fun. I'll only take messages if I have to."  
Staying balanced on the chair to the best of my ability I put the phone in my bra.  
He put a hand to his forehead and his shoulders slumped.  
"Come on now, I..."

Answering texts from his work isn't my idea of a good Saturday afternoon. So much of it doesn't even make sense. Dictating his text is kind of enjoyable though. Even if, I'm not entirely sure what half of these medical terms mean.


	21. Raise

I sat in the waiting room at one of his medical establishments, holding my cat plush. This particular one was for aesthetics so nothing serious ever happened here. However it was popular and housed expensive and specialized equipment. He was only supposed to be gone for a second then we were going to go on a small long weekend trip. To a fruit orchard and vineyard, I was going to get to pick out fruit for my next homemade sangria.

One thing I always liked about these places, is I was treated with respect and as a person. Not a trophy or a freak show. One of the clerks walked up with some cappuccino for me, taking it with a smile I quietly thanked her. She returned the smile and then gave my cat a boop on the nose. Something about that little gesture made me so happy, having a friendly way to touch me and be friendly, without touching me. Hmm... Lora, I'll tell him about her, I think she does a lot for this location.

"Well someone is all smiles?" He offered his arm and we made our way for the door.  
"One of the desk clerks was really nice to me."  
"Good to hear that, which one?"


	22. Suggestion

We don't do this particularly often. Maybe two or three times a week sometimes more often if I show the interest. I have to be incredibly careful though, even the tiniest look of apprehension causes everything to halt. He's not the type to need this a lot, outside of times of heat. Though If I ask, I get what I want immediately without hesitation. He'd never lay an ill hand on me, I'm always in the say. If 'no' even graces my mind it ends. He is an elegant and respectful person.

Though our intimate life is far from what anyone would assume. Romantic and delicate touches, things don't even go to far if I don't want it to and can simply end at that. However, I'm always elated to be desired and show it in return.  
Cuddling is another story altogether. That on the other hand is considered a bit odd if we aren't.


	23. D.A.N.C.E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone has decided to shake things up.

His younger brother stopped by, recently he began to work at the main branch again as a lead developer. Doing something, something with physics.

A short person with a big smile, seeing as it's an off day he wandered in with a robin's egg sweater. He stood out in the monochrome surroundings like a sore thumb.

After awhile he approached me in my spot, in my lover's chair. With his hands in the pockets of his sweater he leaned down towards me, but not to close though. I appreciated that.  
"Wat'sa matter cat got ya tongue?" He grinned at his own pun, I couldn't help but smile too, nuzzling into my cat plush.

His voice had a New England accent, despite the fact his elder brother had a non regional dialect, and spoke in soft tones. Though he mostly spoke in ASL anyways. Not that he was mute, just had a terribly weak voice due to an 'accident' from years ago. He could pelt out if upset or scared enough though. But this brothers voice? Was strong and fun.

The short brother stood up still with a smile, "cute one 'ya got here bro." He gestured to my cat and not to me, and I started to laugh.  
"Thank you, I'd like to think I have good taste in all things that require it."  
"Dang ya' pretentious bro."  
"Again.. thank you."

I just sat in his chair fading into a fit of soft giggles. He walked up and gestured for me to move, we did this at least once a day, him trying to get me to move or make room. It never worked on the first try. This time my lover just sighed, as he plucked me up and set me in his lap.

"So uhh, where'dya find the cute cat doll anyways?" He gestured at me this time with a motion of affection.  
Doll? Is that the actual word for our relationship? It's never mattered.  
Protectively he put his arms around my waist holding me from behind.  
"I found her, and she needed me." I just smile, backing up his statement.  
"Short lil thing, I mean sure cute as all get'freakn' out."  
He flat browed at his short brother.  
"What?! I didn't say 'the f word, at least let me dance around it."  
"Neither of us can dance..."  
"Sure we can!"

Taking a few steps back, he kicked up and did a very cool break dancing move. I looked up at my lover, and he was rubbing his face under his glasses.  
"That was an incredibly long time ago."  
The brother leaned down to look at me again, "ya like ta' dance?"  
I nodded but... a break dancing, joke popping, medical professional was not something I ever expected to see in my entire life. I like this guy.


	24. Vibrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change of perspective - the good Doctor takes matters into his own hands. Fighting fire with fire does work now and then.

My phone is in her bra again, I need to remember that I can not take any form of call or message on Sunday. She has a vendetta against it, I don’t fully blame her. Protesting a good point, but this still needs to stop.  
Going into the office, and leaving her in the chair in our bedroom, I go to my work space just barely down the hall.  
Typing up an email, “To whom… it may concern....”  
There was a loud, startled yelp from our bedroom, my phone vibrates for messages and emails.


	25. Photograph

I like being on his arm, especially at elaborate occasions. An art gala of a friends of his, beautiful pieces of artwork all around. Sculptures, vases, nu-art pieces, paintings, and photographs. There are a lot of doctors and scientists here, there really isn't a big line between art and science that many like to think there is. The auction went as thus: if you wanted a piece you wrote your bid in a small book in front of the item with your name. A variation on a silent auction, the last number on the page when the time was up was who won.

I tried so hard not to look at anything to intently, knowing full well what would happen. If I was being honest with myself, I was just scared that he'd buy something so precious for me then I'd find a way to destroy it by accident. Fixable or not.  
5 wine glasses,  
2 plates,  
A vase,  
some strange sculpture that had to be sent out of country to be repaired.  
A few tiles of the pool they were old ones... so it doesn't fully count.  
an incident with the mattress, also not entirely my fault.  
Most things are easily replaced or repaired, but I always felt guilty. A person can be classy but still clumsy.

Though I did approach a nice framed photograph of a beautiful mountainous area in Ireland.  
It looks so lovely in our bedroom.


	26. Convention pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of a small arc.  
> This little section is lightly based off of a faux pas that actually happened when my husband and I were at the airport.  
> In all honesty we're yet to have an "uneventful" travel experience.

Through my blurry tear-ridden eyes, all I could see was how downright livid he was.  
I've never seen him so angry not even when someone does or says something stupid or heartless. He also never gets angry at me now matter how much of a nuisance I can make of myself.

But this was different, he was speaking with an interpreter at the airport desk, he had finally talked me into my first flight so that we could go across the country for an inventor's convention.

His hands were in an angry flurry of signs.  
"Yes, I know she lost it, but someone needs to help find it."  
In the confusion of check in and security, I set my cat down somewhere. Pulling my knees to my chest I buried my face where they met. I didn't mean for it to get to this point, nor did I think it would affect me that much.

I looked up again and now could hear him straining to speak up enough to describe my cat again, he didn't want me involved. Crying was apparently more than enough.  
I'm not a child, far from it. I worked through my own bachelor's degree in finances. Not that I ever get to use it, but right now that doesn't matter. What matters is the cat he got for me, is gone and I lost it.  
He looked nearly as traumatized at me, knowing full well what it meant.  
"It's a black cat with a white belly, paws, and nose." He gestured at me, "Like her but as a cat."

Even with how distraught I am, I had to flat brow at that. White sun dress, black cardigan, white sandals, and my diamond ear headband. I slowly laid down across 3 seats and curled up my legs, this was just awful.  
Closing my eyes I tried to tune it out for awhile.

Something fuzzy was against my nose. I looked, to see nothing but my cat's eyes in my sight. Sitting up I hugged onto it and looked at him, he looked worse for the wear but so happy. He let himself go to sit next me gently draping an arm around my shoulders. With his free hand he loosened his tie and let out a long breath with his head back. He looked like he just fought in a ring.

Snuggling up to him I whisper, "Thank you."  
With a smile, too worn down to bother to speak or sign he pulled me in close and made a heart with his hands in front of me.


	27. Convention pt. 2

As always he picked an immaculate place for us to stay, I ran over to the window and opened the curtains to look out over the twilit city.

He was over by the door speaking softly to the bellhop who brought up our suitcase. He still looked totally exhausted from the argument at 4 am. How am I even awake now? Adrenaline? I Haven't been up before 11 am in a long time by now. Though I did nap on the plane with him quite a bit. I like naps...

Giving my cat a squeeze, before I set it down on the bed and approach him. With a smile he laid a hand on my head. "I'm just going to order us some room service. I'll take you out tomorrow before we head to the convention center, alright?"

Nodding, I put my hands on his, "I'd like to stay in - anyways."  
His shoulders relaxed as he leaned into me.  
We don't own an actual TV, if one of us wants to watch something it's normally on one of the small electronics, or the folding computer in his office. Needless to say it was rare for us to watch much of anything. However I found a music channel on the TV as we sat at the little hotel table having dinner.

"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For finding Tux."  
He just laughed, removing his glasses and rubbing his left eye. He looked completely exhausted by it still. His voice even softer than usual.  
"It's alright, I'm just glad it was found."

Sitting in the chair across from his, I gently moved my bare foot to touch at his leg, just under the cuff of his fine pressed trousers. The look on his face, he nearly melted.


	28. Convention pt. 3

After a lovely breakfast out we finally made it to the convention center. Everything there was fascinating. From elaborate machinery to mobilized work of art. From the useful to the awe striking, the engineers were well beyond their time.  
Finally with both of us refreshed we could enjoy it. Stopping at various exhibits, of course he lingered at a few medical exhibits speaking with whomever was running it, gathering details and information.

What caught my attention the most was, across the way was a pristine looking exhibit with a black and white logo. I gave his arm a tug and a smile.  
"Hmm? Oh, yes that's ours but an assistant is running for me so we can mingle I'll take you over there later." He kissed the crown of my head.  
Ours. That word drifted through my head, everything was always ours.   
Our house, our room, our bed, our... busted pool, no, I'm not letting that go till its fixed. Our labs, our guests, our friends, our exhibit.   
I felt a silly, crooked smile creep over my face.   
But certain things were mine, my bedtime, my snacks, my wardrobe, my cat plush, he often referred to himself as mine... I reached up and touched the diamonds on my hair band. Oh...


	29. Convention pt. 4

Approaching the exhibit hand in hand, the tech watching over it smiled at both of us. "Good to see you Sir." He nodded to me as well, "Miss." I just smiled back with a shy wave.  
He looked around, "Your brother didn't come?"  
"He's watching over everything at the labs for us."  
"That's nice of him, the entire crew did some great work on this."  
Apparently it's a new type of CT scanner, with him having led the research and development. I had seen fancy sketches of it before, so he must have also conceptualized it.  
I bet this is why his brother returned to the company, to help and do work for the betterment of others.  
The convention only lasted 3 days but all three were fun.


	30. Promise pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little section and the next are lightly based from a real instance.

"What a strange question to ask me."  
"I'm serious what does this mean?" I point to my hair band again.  
"If you'd rather a traditional promise ring, I'd be happy to get you one as well."  
"So it is!?"  
"Well of course, wasn't I clear enough about it?"

For a split second I thought back on it. Pausing as my gears turned.  
_"Would you promise yourself to me? Stay with me?"_  
_I nodded without hesitation as he put a cute and rather fancy hair band on my head. Cat ears with, tiny real diamonds set into it, he said it suits my personality._  
_"Whenever you're ready for something different just tell me alright?" His voice was so soothing._

"...No you're about right."  
"Well it's up to you, what it means." He laughed softly.  
"So.. I'm not your pet, cat, doll or something?"  
"Only if you want to be... for humans being promised is the term, it's what they do when you want to be engaged at some point. Just waiting for the right time." He started to chuckle a bit more.  
"It's not funny!"  
"No, not it's not but it's quite cute." Gently he pulled me into his lap, "What if, it was your hair band that had gone missing instead of tux? How would you have reacted?"  
I didn't know you could get panic attacks from simply thinking about something.


	31. Promise pt.2

2 am and he's on the phone pushing back our flight a day not wanting me to travel after spending most of the night hyperventilating, crying, and just being a general mess.  
I feel so silly, how did I get that upset over a sheer idea? I'm definitely glad I lost my cat instead of the hair band.  
Past that if I ever lost him for some reason, I'm pretty sure everything that made me happy would also go missing. Even just being in his presence makes me feel elated.  
Sitting down on the bed with me he gently took the headband from my hands, "You can't sleep with it." He, still had a static and sweet smile on his face. He didn't find the incident funny at all, it worried him. He did however, enjoy the intense burst of emotion I showed for it's meaning.  
"Have I turned into a brat?"  
"No, you haven't."  
"Would you leave me if I did?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"What would it take to make you leave me?"  
"There is really only one thing that could do that."  
"Which is?"  
"Stop loving me... If I'm being honest, I'd keep trying. Even if you left I'd still provide and take care of you regardless."  
It's good he pushed back the flight, you shouldn't travel when you've been emotionally compromised. That goes double if you've been up till 4 am crying even if the reasons are good; and your flight leaves at 5.  
Not with the way I can be.


	32. Promise pt.3

It felt so good to be home. He looked relieved, enough of that for awhile.  
Taking off his cardigan and tie he went right for his fancy chair. I on the other hand wandered into the kitchen to look out the window, nope, still broken tiles.  
I wandered back in with a plate of cucumber sandwiches. Nothing fancy, cucumbers and seasoned cream cheese. Taking a seat on the ottoman I decided not to give him a rough time and leaned in offering a sandwich.  
Slowly he sat up and took one, looming into me as well.  
“What’s the term for monster’s then?”  
“Hmm?”  
“The terms for relationship status’ ?”  
“Well humans have so many, monster’s have a blanket term, that being ‘mate’.”  
I tilted my head at him.  
“Yes, to you it sounds distant but for myself it’s just as important as your countless terms of endearment or status. Depending on who we are talking to, is how you’ll be addressed by me. Generally with other monsters I’ll call you my mate, or possibly betrothed. Around humans you’re my significant other, or... Well I can’t stand the term girlfriend. It feels to me the way mate seems to you. Promised is also a very dated term.”  
“It doesn't really matter at the end of the day does it?” I give him a nice smile, satisfied with his explanation.  
"So good to be home isn't it?" He kissed my forehead.


	33. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of the Doctor.

Leaning on the stairs I watch her admire the new espresso maker, after too much feuding with the cafe down the street. We now have this in our kitchen, a shiny black automatic machine. Makes concentrated coffee, and various flavors of steamed milk. This will be a good day.

After awhile she approached me holding a cup of vanilla latte in one hand and The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe in the other.  
“Is Turkish delight real?”  
I raised a brow at her, it was times like this the significant holes in her education would show through. Often she’d ask me what things mean, how a word should be spelled or used. At first it was endearing, and in it’s way - it still is. However, having a family that cares about your education is a large factor in it. A luxury she did not have prior to knowing me.

“It’s very real, would you like me to make some for you?”  
She lit up, “Really? You can do that?”  
“Easy to learn difficult to master.” I spoke with a smile as I stood, offering to take the book she was holding.  
I read and quoted the scene she just read over, describing the green ribbon tied box.

I had to smile at her, “now… mine won’t have any dark magical properties but it will taste quite similar to how it’s described.”  
“Could you give it magical properties?”  
“I could, yes, but by no means do I have a reason to hypnotize you or force you into an awful trade, or share secrets.”  
“I don’t have any secrets?”  
Gently I touched the tip of her nose. “Exactly.”

She gave me a little giggle. Her naivety worries me, yet I take such a pride in her. Her soul matches mine in color, persistent though she never fell to a vice. Something about her allowed her to keep going without being consumed.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a gentle tug on the sleeve of my sweater. “Right, right, we can make it together. What flavor would you like? What sort of nuts?”  
Her eyes went wide, “there’s different types?”

We spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen taking turns reading from her book as we created various flavors of candy together. She eventually asked about ‘stained glass’ candy… hard tack.  
My answer to her question of it, was finding the peppermint and strawberry oil. “Hmm no apple oil, this will have to do then.”

She stared at me like I could tell her the ocean was made of bluing and she’d believe me. Just sitting there she watched every move I made as I now worked on another type of candy for us.  
This is how she learned, she soaking up information given to her, be it an action, reading, examples, just anything. She picks up fast and puts it to use, a girl after my own heart.


	34. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit of companion music.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_8E0QXzebc

His short brother showed up today, and with gifts.  
"hey e'ry couple needs tacky ass sweaters."  
"Language..."  
"right right."

I was given a white sweater with a black cat head shape in the middle of it. With it being a wide neck, it likes to slip off of my shoulder.  
His, was reversed black with a white emblem, and was made to fit him correctly. He's always easy to look at though.  
"I don't think they're tacky at all they're cute." I smiled, at both of them.  
"yeah you two wear kinda matching attire all the time don't 'cha?"  
"Black and white will never go out of style." My lover smiled along with me, shrugging as he spoke.  
"pft, truth. ok children have a seat." He held up an mp3 player, yet again probably something developed in one of their engineering labs. "we're gonna have a dance lesson 'kay?"  
I know I lit up, he on the other hand moved to sit swarrico on the floor next to me, letting out a barely audible groan.  
"I don't do that anymore."  
"only because ya don't take the time to!"  
"What time?..."  
The younger brother motioned around the entire room spinning around.  
I looked at him and he sighed again, his brother made a point, he takes time for his luxe living why not take up an old hobby?

"Fine.. fine I'll bite what did you have in mind?"  
With no hesitation the short brother plugged the mp3 player into a table top speaker and started to play some upbeat glitch hop.  
He rubbed his face under his glasses, "Really?"  
"totally, it's rad isn't it?"  
He used the hand gesture for "No".  
"oh come on bro you used to love this shh..."  
"Language."  
"riiiiiiiiight ok, i don't care come on.. hey little lady how about you?"

I snapped up to stand next to him with a big smile.  
"haa, see she likes it!"  
He sat back on his hands just watching us but now with a smile.  
"alright dazzle me, give me a reason."

His brother showed me a few basic moves and then explained a few things about the music and how to move with it. The most dancing I normally do in a day is prancing around to whatever music is playing.  
My lover however, I don't know when but he ended up behind me with his hands on his waist. I looked up at his smiling face, the sleeves to his sweater rolled up now. Gently turning me around to face him he took one of my hands and began to dance a little with me, not so much as leading but simply moving with me.  
"heh cute bro."  
He ignored his brother, looking at me, "Now I'm going to lift you up and you need to wrap your legs around my hips. I'm going to lean to the side and you'll feel my leg at your back, you don't need to do anything other than hold on alright?"  
His motions were way to smooth, and my nightlife suddenly made a lot more sense.

We must have gotten a bit to into it at some point.  
"get'a room you two, you have like 10 of 'em."  
By the end of the evening all three of us were dancing, and I finally got to see the two of them go through apparently a very old routine. Still impressive years later. But the way he moved his hips was so easy and smooth. It seems like a waste that it was a former part of his life.  
Before his brother left, he asked for his blue sweater.  
He turned to his chair and stopped. I looked up at him then to the chair. I had strung the heather gray, cashmere blanket over the chair at one point, and his sweater was sitting on it.  
Moving forward he felt around on the chair till he found the sweater and held it up to help his brother with it on.  
It flies out of my mouth, "Are you color blind?"  
From all the talking, laughing, and heavy breathing from the dancing he was no longer able to speak, so he simply signed to me. "I am, my sight in my left eye is fine, but my right eye is very blurry. Almost blind. It's why I have glasses, one side is strong to balance it all out."  
"Don't you get headaches when you take them off at night?"  
"I have some alchemical potions I drink at night before bed and it helps. But generally I don't take them off until we're ready to sleep anyways."  
A few more things started to make sense to me.  
"Is it because of the.."  
"Yes it is."  
His brother walked up with a smile, "he's lucky he survived the accident at all." He patted his tall brother hard on the back, "glad he did."  
He gave his short brother a side hug and saw him out.


	35. Pool

ITS FIXED.  
Sun up, to sundown it's pool time.  
Eventually he joined me in a way, simply removing his shoes and rolling up his pants to put his feet in the temperature controlled water. He seemed just content to watch me enjoy it enough for both of us.


	36. Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another instance biased from reality. My husband will often give off string of code and I'll listen. I rarely have any input but saying the ideas out loud can help a lot.

I don't like it when he does this, it doesn't happen often, but I still don't like it.  
Sitting at his desk looking worried, or confused? Somewhere in the hazy middle of it. Seeing him that stressed breaks my heart. He must have felt me in the doorway as he slowly looked up, his face and eyes looking tired.  
"What are you doing up? Did I wake you?" He looked down at the time on his laptop. "You need to go back to bed, we stay up late enough as it is."  
Shaking my head I stay in the doorway wearing my cat sweater.  
"I can't come back to bed yet."  
"But you'll work better after some more rest, maybe I can help you. Sometimes when you rattle off pieces of code at me it helps."  
He just watched me for a second before shutting the laptop and walking up to me.  
I won that round.


	37. Diagnostic

The project that was bothering him must have turned out well. He returned home one day with a box of fancy pastries for me. Sitting at the kitchen counter together, his lab coat strung over the back of his stool; he told me about bits of his work, as we enjoyed the treat together.  
Still over my head, but I love the way he says, 'diagnostic'.


	38. Pajamas

Nope, not wearing it.  
He held up a black and white cat onesie, that looked similar to Tux.  
"It has a hood with ears, and a tail." He flipped it around.  
Nope.  
"Don't look at me like that." He let out one of his low chuckles. "I think you'd look very cute in it. Besides I don't want you catching a chill in the air conditioning."  
Never happening.  
"Give it a chance? If you look absurd I'll tell you, and you don't have to sleep in it."  
With the hood up, it's so cozy I can barely peek out and see him. Laying on the sofa like this now and then is a good break.


	39. Rooms

"Whats even in all those rooms bro?"  
"Various things, why do you ask?"  
"Well ya'lived here a year I thought you'd know by now."  
He rolled his eyes.  
About year, when I first came to live with him, he had been here for 3 months prior. We'll have an anniversary soon.


	40. Was pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay.  
> This is from the perspective of the good doctor.

**point of view change** **story line**  
It's not everyday you find a cute girl standing outside of your house. Though by the look of her something unsavory must have happened.  
She's very pretty, and has the look of someone who thinks a lot even if she doesn't say that much. I can relate to that.  
Such a pretty face, and her hair needs trimmed but that's easy enough.  
Why is she looking at me like that, does she really need to have that expression?  
"Would you like to come in?"  
She just nodded, what am I going to do? I can't leave her out here to wander, like she apparently has been.  
I'll want to take her to one of the clinic's later, something doesn't seem right.  
She just keeps looking at me like that.  
"I'm not going to sell you into trafficking if that is what you're thinking, nor is that why I brought you in."  
She sighed, was that a sigh of relief, what happened to her?  
Also that's not a good reaction to someone coming up to her with a butterfly kit.  
"I'm just going to draw some blood to make sure there isn't anything glaring medically."  
"You're that doctor."  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that, the first words she's actually said to me, and they hit like stones in water.  
"I am, let me help you please?"  
I check her arms for anything unsavory, clean as a whistle, but still with that scared expressions like that - and she is much too easy of a prick. I'm still going to look into it.  
Five vials should be enough to do a proper panel for her.  
I've also never seen anyone react that way when offered a bath, patient or not. She takes everything so sensitively and out of context.  
I'm getting too old for this nonsense.  
\----  
**point of view change** **storyline**  
Waking up in strange places is still new to me. Looking down at the purple tape around arm my head just reels. What have I done? He could be completely unhinged... but I hear something.  
Sneaking out of the room I've been placed in I quietly make my way down the hall following the sounds.  
He's talking to someone quietly on the phone, he's super soft spoken but has a nice voice.  
"Yes, her social security number?..." He rattled off the string of numbers I gave him earlier.  
"So she's indebted only for her bachelor's? .... Alright... alright, hmm. Oh, that's a shame too, utilities put into her name without permission most likely." In his hand he held a kind of bank card I've never seen before.  
"Yes, I'll be paying everything off in full."  
I back away from the door, I'm pretty confused, I don't really know what's going on. He's going to such an extent. I just sit in the hallway with my mind blanking in and out. But yet I don't feel scared? Just overwhelmed.  
Wrapping myself up tighter in a cardigan he gave me, I just mill in my mind.  
I've never been offered to be given a bath before, but he wasn't vulgar about it at all. I think it was more about being with me so I wouldn't be scared or do anything drastic. I wasn't touched inappropriately, just handed the mesh sponge and asked to go over areas myself. He also didn't watch or state. Most of the time he was looking at and tapping his phone.  
Was he setting up what he's doing now? Why am I even thinking about this? Why am I hiding in the hallway?"  
"You can come in, there is only two locations in this house you aren't permitted to be in. Both are locked anyways. Purely for security reasons."  
I leaned over to look in through the doorway and met with a slight smile.  
"It's fine come here."  
I move without thought to stand in front of him. He's tall and slender, with a handsome face and gentle body language. We look each other over.  
"You can stop anticipating anything truly off color. Though I do have an offer for you."  
I tilt my head willing to let him finish.  
"Would you like to be my companion? I've been living here alone for a few months, and clearly you need a home. I don't know what happened to you and I hope that at some point you'll tell me. But the offer will stand indefinitely."  
"What do I have to do as a companion?"  
"In earnest? Keep me company. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"What if it progresses?"  
"That's for you to decide."  
It's going to progress beautifully.


	41. Was pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endometrial issues are no joke.  
> Bits of this did indeed happen, and it horrified my husband to no end.  
> I'm fine - no cancer and the glaring issues were fixed with that very treatment - endometrial ablation.  
> Though I think it effected him more than it did for me, however issues regarding this can become extremely dangerous and I'm of the lucky few.

**story line**  
click  
Lets see, the results. I'd like to get this out of the way before she wakes up.  
click  
Diabetic type 2, I'll have to keep an eye on her diet so she doesn't lose or gain too much weight, or end up worse. She's perfect the way she is all things considered.  
Allergies? Well that's a list hmm... nothing glaring, and no food allergies. Though I may still keep an epipen to hand in case she gets stung by something.  
Oh... oh this isn't good.. her lining isn't right. I'm glad I took her into the clinic the other day.

Taking out my phone I look over any of the clinics that have may have an open space for a endometrial ablation, I won't be able to get her in for awhile if I want to be fair. There is no way she'll let me do it myself.  
That's just awful...   
Of course, there isn't any medical documentation for about 6 years. But yet she has a degree? I don't think her family and I would ever get along down the pipeline at all.


	42. Was pt.3

**story line**  
Sitting back in my chair I, just rub at my eyes, you have to be kidding me?  
"So let me get this straight your family kicked you out, on the breath of a rumor? Was it even true?"  
"Yes, and yes it's true."  
"Why did they just up and kick you out?"  
"Because it's contrasting to what they think."  
"Has that been a recurring issue in your family?"  
"Always."  
Just as I thought, if I ever meet them we won't get along.  
Though from all the digging I've done on her medically, I would not be surprised if insurance or taxes was involved with this.  
They can no longer leech from her, so they no longer want her. It's their loss.


	43. Was pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her perspective of the past.

I wake up still staying in the guest room. At the foot of the bed some nice clothes were laid out for me. Black tights, a black skirt, white blouse, and a black cardigan, there are some black slipper-flats too. On the dresser is a black and white dotted hair band and a necklace with a silver filigree charm. Picking it up I look it over, then over the other items.  
I haven't had nice things like this before.


	44. Procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was extremely important to my husband that I expand a bit on the information of this procedure. Most of all it's importance - not unlike this character I continued to put it off.  
> Along with this came his plead for me to mention awareness of these types of conditions and how extremely important that is for anyone with a utrus to get checked out.  
> This terrified him, since these can turn out to be signs of cancer. Which is one of the worst things on the planet.  
> Again it bares repeating, like in this scenario no cancer as found.

"You have to let me do it."  
I just shake my head.  
"If you just get it over with... we've been putting it off for almost a year now."  
"I don't like the sound of it."  
"You won't even be awake."  
"I don't like the sound of that either."  
"You'll just be a bit sore for a day or two, and I plan to stay home and take care of you."  
"You should do that more often."  
He gave me a flat look but then chuckled.  
"Maybe I should."  
It was only a couple of days of soreness but it turned out fine, I feel a lot better.  
Two days of warm cuddling. Letting myself go without the endometrial ablation could really mess me up. It explained my terrible menstrual cycles, and my over all unwellness. When he first told me about the procedure, literally shaving the inside of your uterus to get rid of polyps I got upset. I didn’t like the idea of it at all, but after a year of coaxing I gave in, by now the idea of him doing it gave me comfort. He said having let it go this long already had consequences. My family always told me that I was just being dramatic that my periods were bad because I’m hyper sensitive. It feels amazing to be free of that guilt. He said I’ll still need checked yearly to be sure the polyps did not reform, but he said that should be done anyways.


End file.
